Dishwasher Kinda Girl
by darksideofdeath315
Summary: My version of the dishwasher flashback. Smutty and slightly fluffy ;). I sadly do not own, nor am I affiliated with, Orange is the New Black.


"I'm more of a dishwasher type of girl sir," Alex piped off. I couldn't help but snicker remembering the incident.

I was rinsing the dishes to be put in the dishwasher after one of Alex's lavish dinner parties, and she was leaning against the counter watching me and nursing a glass of champagne. I kept glancing over my shoulder, she was too beautiful to look away from sometimes. There were times I felt as if I were living in a fairytale and she was my princess.

As soon as I put the last plate in the dishwasher and turned it on, she pounced. I felt her gentle but vice like arms wrap around my waist and her lips showering my neck with soft kisses. Her teeth grazed along my pulse point sending shivers down my back. Alex knew every sensitive spot on my body, and used that to her advantage often. She drug her nails lightly over the exposed skin on my sides through the cut outs on my silk cocktail dress.

"I want you," she whispered her voice a rough husk.

"Yeah, now you want me, after I've finished the dishes," I smirked.

"I didn't want you to break a dish," she chuckled, "I wouldn't have been able to wait much longer."

"Awe, I'm sorry baby, I'll try and hurry next time," I mocked.

"Shut it Pipes," she flipped me around and kissed me deeply, her hands freely exploring my body. She pulled back and looked me up and down, "This dress looks good on you, but I think it would look better on the ground," and with that, the dress was torn to shreds and indeed looked way better on the floor. Alex's mouth immediately went to my braless chest, her tongue teasing my nipples.

When finally the hot heat of her mouth closed around the sensitive bud I let out a long breathy moan. Her mouth was like heaven, and having it anywhere on your skin was a deadly sin. Alex, her mouth never leaving my nipples, swiftly picked me up and sat me on top of the dishwasher so she wouldn't have to bend down to get to me. Her touch was electric, shooting straight to my core. Everything about her set me on fire and burned with a passion only she could create. I was shocked when I felt her long nimble fingers making slow circles around my clit. I hadn't even felt her take my panties off. Her touch drove me wild.

"Fuck Pipes, you're so wet. Damn baby," She husked, her warm breath washing over my wet nipples before she kissed her way up my neck and took my mouth in a passionate kiss. She dipped a single finger down to circle the entrance of my pussy and then slid right in. Her fingers instinctively curl inside of me, hitting that slightly sponge like patch that makes me crazy. My hips canted forward and the apartment echoed with the sounds of my moans. I was so close, I knew what I wanted, and all I had to do was ask.

"Alex, baby," I breathed out.

"Hmm," She never lifted her mouth from kissing my collarbone and pulse point.

"Please baby, will you go down on me?" I whimpered, bucking my hips for emphasis. She pulled back and the fire in her eyes told me that I did not have to ask twice. That wickedly talented mouth of hers kissed its way down my body, stopping only to leave a hickey on my hip bone. As soon as her tongue flicked over my clit I was lost. The woman had a tongue like the devil and she knew how to use it. She moaned as she slid her tongue deep inside of me, flicking and twisting. She knew just how to put me on that ledge. I buried my hands in her hair and grounded myself there. Alex was the center of the universe at that very moment. Everything revolved around her, we were in our own little world where nothing could touch us. I was so close to cumming. Alex could bring me to my knees in seconds with her tongue. The delicious heat of her tongue on my clit could put me right on edge. I was screaming and thrashing when the door opened.

"Oh, Jesus fuck! Piper! Eww, oh god, gross you guys." Polly's voice rang throughout the apartment. I looked up and met her eyes briefly and laughed at the sight, she had her hand shielding her eyes. Alex never stopped, just raised a hand in Polly's direction and flipped her off.

"I'll come back later," Polly said slamming the door behind her.

Alex immediately sped up, her tongue drawing me closer and closer to orgasm. My back arched under the intensity and I ground myself against Alex's face. I felt myself get impossibly wetter, I came hard screaming her name. As I came down from my earthshattering orgasm my body draped itself over the dishwasher. I locked eyes with Alex and we burst into giggles.

Alex nudged me as we walked out of Healey's office.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She threw me a wink.

"Definitely," I smirked.


End file.
